Sibling Rivalry
by FrostbittenDeath
Summary: It has been one year since that dreadful day; Blaze and Frost have gone their separate ways. But, when they finally see each other again, do they still feel the same way they did one year ago?
1. The Island

Thanks for waiting everyone. The sequel to The Cold Shoulder has finally arrived! If you really want to know what happened between these two, go read The Cold Shoulder. It explains everything. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I want to give my thanks to everyone who enjoyed The Cold Shoulder, and for all those who suggested a sequel to that story. Thank you so much. Enjoy the story. But, let me get this out of the way first...

**Frost the Cat is copyright of The Last Hedgehog On Earth. **

**Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog are copyright of SEGA and Sonic Team. I do not own them, nor do I take any form of ownership towards them. They are strictly owned by SEGA and Sonic Team. Thank you.**

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry  
By: The Last Hedgehog On Earth**

_It has one year since that incident involving Blaze and her sister, Frost. Silver has been training and Blaze has been resting and recovering. They both have seem to forgotten everything that happened that fateful day. The city is rebuilding and everything seems to have gone back to normal. However, somewhere on a secluded island just a few miles off the coast of the city..._

_Frost_

"I've become the laughing stock of the entire world. Everyone hates me. Even Blaze hates me. Why? It's not fair. All I wasn't is for her to love me. Why doesn't she love me?"

* * *

_Blaze_

Inside Blaze's home, she is lying comfortably on her bed, with the covers over her. The sheets were painted all over with flames. Blaze always loved coming into her room and staring at them when she was down. Silver came back from the training simulation room, wiping off the sweat dripping from his head.

"Hey, Blaze," the silver hedgehog greeted.

"Hey, Silver. How's the training been going?"

"Pretty good. How's your arm?" he asked, shifting his eyes to the attention to her bandaged-up arm. Her right arm was in critical condition after they fought. She suffered from severe frostbite that bit at her flesh and tore it away slowly. When she melted the ice, she could see she pieces of the bones in her arm. She immediately dashed back home and medicated it with peroxide and cotton swabs. She then proceeded to grab bandages and carefully wrap them around her damaged arm. It has been this way ever since.

"It's doing a lot better," she said. "Silver, I want to ask you something. About what Frost said to me..."

_I HATE YOU, BLAZE!!!_

_"_Do you think she meant what she said?"

Silver shrugged and pulled the gauntlets off his hands and threw them to the ground. He turned around and sat by her side on the fire-stained sheets. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Blaze ran her hands across her face. Her head was still racing with thoughts and memories of the fight that took place one year ago. Silver placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her again. "I'm sure she didn't mean it," he reassured her. "You two are sisters. You two love each other."

Blaze thought differently. "I don't know, Silver. I could see the fire in her eyes. I could hear the anger in her voice. And I could feel the icy pestilence of her stare. It sounded like she meant it. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore," she said. She curled up into a ball and rolled the covers over her head. She knew that it was the truth.

"Aw, come on, Blaze. There's no way that could happen. I mean, maybe someday she'll understand that she doesn't have someone great to look up towards. One day she'll realize that what she did to her sister was wrong."

Blaze looked at Silver with disdain. She became a judge to his useless attempts to sway her. "When? After I die? I don't think that she'll ever forgive me, Silver."

Blaze began to tighten her grip around the sheets as they shielded her from Silver. She was constantly beating herself and crucifying herself over the fact that Frost, her only sister, would never speak to her again. It left an empty hole in her heart. It left an unfading scar on her soul. She was never going to live this down. How was she going to live with the fact that Frost hates her now? It was far too much for her to bear. Silver tried saying things to cheer her up, including performing motivational slogans and signs to get her back into fruition, but nothing worked. He wasn't going to give up just yet. He continued to try to motivate her, but at this point, he knew that his actions were all completely meaningless. When he finally realized, he rotated his personality and quickly got serious.

Blaze began to rummage within her sheets. She pulled herself out and showed herself. Her hair was all a scuff. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. How in the world could she possibly hate me? I did nothing to her. Unbelievable!"

"Blaze, calm down. I understand how you feel. I know that it hurts, but sooner or later, you're just going to have to forget about her because she will forget about you."

"Don't say that!"

"I'm sorry to say it, but Frost just doesn't care for you anymore. She may have had different feelings when you two were little, but now she doesn't want to be around you. She said it herself. I know it's hard to hear, but you just have to accept the fact that your sister doesn't feel the same way she used to. I'm sorry.

Blaze really didn't want to accept it, but she knew that somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that Silver was right; that Frost really didn't love her anymore; that she was cast away from the rest of the world for who she was. However, she was unwilling to accept the fact that she was dead. Blaze's eyes began to moisten. It was obvious that the fire was dying. Tears began to slide down her face. They hung from her cheeks. They smacked the sheets of fire she was lying in. The sheets quickly became saturated. She lowered her head on Silver's lap and let all of her pain slide out. She just couldn't fathom the thought of being despised, hated, and ridiculed by the one she loved so very much. If only there was a way to go and see her and tell her how much she cares. But, who was going to take her? The island that Frost was on was too far away to go alone. The situation seemed hopeless until she saw Silver's face.

"Silver, can you take me to see Frost?" she asked.

"What?"

"Take me to see my sister. I want to see her."

Silver was confused. "I don't know if I should do that. Your arm is still pretty sore, and it's almost time for you to soak it again. Plus, there's a heat wave happening today. I really don't think that it's such a good idea for us to go. Also, did you forget already? She's dead, remember?"

"Silver, please. Take me to see her. I need to see her face so we can mend our relationship. Come on. Please take me to see Frost. Please," she said with tears of grief once again in her eyes.

Silver was wedged between two situations. He had to either respect Blaze's decision, or face Frost. Just then, he was taken back one year. He remembered that horrible fight that happened. He felt like he was in that same spot he was standing in, watching those two slaughter each other, one year ago. It was mystical. He also remembered those disgusting looking goo creatures that he had to fight. That was nastier than any hell he had ever faced. It made him shiver in his boots. He didn't want to run the risk of putting Blaze in that very same predicament. He didn't have a clue of where to go from here, so he decided to rely on Blaze. She would have wanted him to, anyway.

"Alright, I'll take you to see her. Your strong devotion to your sister is amazing. I just don't see what your sister is so angry about," he said.

Blaze reached out and hugged him. She was finally going to see her sister and restore things back to the way they were. Well, that was obviously easier said than done. After the event that happened one year ago, it was going to be difficult to make amends with her. Silver pulled the sheets off her body and gently picked her up.

"Are you ready?" Silver asked.

"Yes."

Silver lifted himself off the ground as slowly as he could without hurting Blaze in any way. He could see that her arm was still in bad shape. He was questioning his own methods because his friend's arm was still hurting, plus the heat wave was killer today; about 110 degrees Fahrenheit. It was suicide to take her outside, especially in her condition. He stopped and thought about what he was doing. He did not know whether he was going to stay and keep her safe, or risk her life by dragging her through the heat wave in order to see someone who hated her...if that person was even alive. What was he going to do? Blaze looked at him impatiently.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to take me or not? If you're not going to take me, then I'll go myself," she said.

Silver decided to fulfill her request. He wasn't going to have her walk in this weather. It was too hot outside. It would be suicide to let her. He built his courage towards the sky and proceeded to open the door. He was ready to dive deep into the harsh nature of the volcanic outdoors. The sun's rays blasted down upon the city. The ground was a molten time bomb. It was extremely dangerous to touch the surface. The city was completely abandoned because of the heat wave. Silver lifted himself in the air with Blaze in his hands. He slowly made his way above the city. Blaze's hope began to rise. She was confident that she and Frost would be together again. Blaze immediately saw the island off the coast of the city. She threw her hand towards the sun and commanded Silver to quickly head to the island. Silver was already getting exhausted.

"Is that the island, Blaze?" he asked.

"Yeah, it sure is. Let's hurry up and land."

"Yes, finally," he said, letting out a sigh of relief. He could finally touch land after all this time. While he was flying, he noticed that Blaze was panting heavily and sweating like crazy. She had been doing this ever since they had left home. "Blaze, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little light-headed is all."

Silver and Blaze finally landed. The island was small. The grass was nice and moist from the waves of water that smashed against the surface. It felt very warm on the island. Even though it was out in the middle of the ocean, not much plant life thrived. The cool breezes were light and variable. It was something, but it didn't really help much at all. All that inhabitated were some shrubs and dead flowers which provided food for small critters and insects. It made Blaze sick. She was already feeling funny from the heat. She didn't need that making it worse. She looked around the island. There wasn't much to go around except the tall palm trees and rocks that protruded from the ground. The trees provided shade, but it was insignificant due to the extreme heat. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a voice called Blaze's name from behind a crescent-shaped rock sculpture.

"Frost."

"Blaze."

* * *

_Blaze and Frost have met face to face for the first time in a year. Will they finally settle their differences?_


	2. Painful Words

Blaze and Frost have finally confronted each other after a long separation?

What will be the end result of their first encounter?

_

* * *

_

_Frost_

The sun's rays blasted down on Earth, bringing a plethora of heat with it. Blaze and Frost stood at separate sides of the island, staring at each other with fire in their eyes. Silver stood behind, watching them with anticipation. He was nothing more than the audience in the background. All he could do was watch and pray that Blaze and her sister would finally straighten things out with one another. He stood deathly still underneath a tilted palm tree, attempting to cool himself off as much as possible. Both of the female felines stood still and silent. Neither of them attempted to make a move. They stood as unmoving as statues as they faced each other. Their eyes were mirrors that reflected what they saw in one another. Frost decided to speak first, just so she could end this stupid staring contest.

"Hello, Blaze," she said.

"Hello, Frost," Blaze responded. What a response. She thought that something else would happen with Frost; like screaming at the top of her lungs about something that never happened. That wouldn't be surprising in the least.

"Why did you come here?"

"I just..." she hesitated, "wanted to say 'hi.'"

"Well," she laughed, "if that's all you came here to do, I do believe that you've accomplished your life-long accomplishment. Now, leave."

Blaze stood motionless and silent.

"Listen, Blaze, you have to have some kind of reason for coming all the way out here to see me. Something or someone must have told you to come all the way out here in the middle of the ocean to come and see me? You didn't just come here for any reason. I know you wouldn't just do that, Blaze. You're too smart for that." Frost walked up to her and stared at her dead in the eyes and once more, she—with a prevalent annoyance in her voice—asked, "Why did you come here?"

She still didn't answer. She remained as motionless as a statue; however, this was soon to wear, because she was standing directly underneath the sun's powerful rays. She was burning up. It was as if she stepped into an oven and had no way to escape. She was already getting nauseous and feeling weary. It was getting hard to stand up straight. She could feel her strength slowly ebbing away as the temperature climbed even higher. It was getting more and more difficult to stand straight. She was feeling woozy and drained. She no longer had the energy to stand, but she had to activate her reserves and go on. She had to show Frost that she wasn't weak. There was still some time to redeem their relationship together, but she needed to stay awake. Hopefully, she still had the energy to stand up.

Unfortunately, Frost could see that she was getting weaker by her heavy breathing, her lethargic actions, and her weary footsteps. She could tell that this wasn't Blaze's best situation she was in right now. Frost decided to take advantage of the situation. She raised a finger and lifted Blaze's chin towards her. "Now, how does it feel? The intensity and sheer magnitude of the sun's heat; does this heat make you feel good? Does it make it you feel like being strong, or weak? Well, Blaze, do you have an answer?"

Blaze still remained silent. She stumbled trying to stand up. At this point, the only thing holding her up was Frost's finger. She wiggled in place while Frost stayed the course with her finger. Blaze tried to counter with something, but she couldn't even budge.

"Still won't answer, huh? Since you won't answer that one, I've got a better one for you: What are you doing here?!" she yelled. She released her finger and immediately countered with a smack to the face. Blaze fell backwards, landing flat on her back, and breathing heavily. Silver ran from under the tree to his friend's side, fearing her safety.

"Blaze, are you okay?"

"She's _not_ okay, Silver. She is nothing more than a broken down piece of compost that needs to be disposed of."

"Frost, how could you?"

_Blaze_

Silver tried to confront her verbally, but it was useless. She wouldn't listen. If she didn't listen to her own sister, what good would it be if Silver tried talking some since into her? He let it go and grabbed Blaze's limp body. Before he could lift her from the ground, she spoke. It was difficult to hear her because her throat was shriveled up, but she needed to get up and talk to her malevolent sister again, just to try to awaken what little sense she had.

"Blaze, I can't let you do that! It's too dangerous out here, and we have to get you home right now!"

"Please, Silver! Let me talk to her!" she begged. Her eyes flowed with tears.

He couldn't stand the thought of his best friend all alone out here in the heat of the day, just dying. She was already so weak, she could barely stand up, and now she wants to continue to confront her own sister in some useless attempt at forgiveness. The whole thing made Silver cringe in fear. He didn't want to do it, but he was out of options. He stood Blaze on her feet, but the instant he put her down, gravity pulled her down hard. He grabbed her and held her from behind. He declared that she could speak now. _Blaze, I hope you know what you're doing._

"Frost, listen to me. I can barely speak, but I have enough energy to at least talk to you. I don't know what your problem is, but it's not getting you anywhere. You and I had amazing chemistry together. I remember the day you got that scar across your back. I helped you fix that, and now it's gone. Frost, remember Teddy? We always used to play with him; and when we got into that big quarrel over who ripped him, I confessed and you forgave me. We fixed him, and everything was right with the world. We always used to play with each other, joke around with each other, and love each other every single day; but now, I don't know where that love has gone anymore, Frost. You've become nothing more than a mere shell of the person you used to be. Please, come back to me. Let's go back to the way things were. Let's go back to the way things used to be. Let's be sisters again," she said.

It was difficult to get all of that out because of what she was going through, but she had to get it out just to show Frost that she care that much. Silver was finding it strenuous to hold her up because of the heat blasting on them, but he had to withstand.

Frost looked at them with even more hate than usual. "Blaze, your speech was moving, but it did not move me. If you refuse to respect my wishes of being left alone, then I would rather die alone than to see your face one last time."

Blaze couldn't take it any longer. She would have never even thought that she would say those words before, but she had never said it like this. Her words hurt like a physical blow. Every word was like a punch straight to the gut. It hurt her to even rest on the same island with Frost now. She told Silver to take them home. Silver obliged and he slowly raised himself into the air with Blaze lying in his hands, crying and shaking.

"Please don't cry, Blaze. Princesses don't cry," Silver said.

* * *

_Frost says some truly hurtful words, and Blaze collapses from the extreme heat. Will they ever mend their relationship?_


	3. Regret

After Blaze and Frost had their little "talk," it's getting dark and Frost prepares for a well-needed rest.

However, she is having trouble with falling asleep.

* * *

_Frost_

The sun began to set over the mountainous slopes of the islands on the waving waters. It was starting to cool down pretty quick. Frost was relieved to feel a cool breeze swoop in at the brink of her collapse. She really needed that breeze. She sighed in disbelief as she watched Silver float away with a broken and battered Blaze. Never once in her life had she seen Blaze cry before. Frost began to laugh. There was nothing more satisfying for her than to see her "sister" cry and beg for mercy. Just the thought of it made her scream with joy. All of a sudden, she began to swirl back in time; to when she remembered the first time she ever cried. She took herself back to her childhood, when she was as small as a dwarf. She walked over to the crescent-shaped rock formation and leaned against it.

"God, I remember that day all too well," she sighed sadly. "I was just a little tyke. I enjoyed life to the fullest, especially with my twin sister, Blaze. We were each other's worlds. Our parents loved us, we loved them, and we loved each other. It was beautiful...until someone snapped."

"_Blaze, do you want to play with Teddy with me?"_

"_Sure."_

"Teddy was my all-time favorite toy as a little girl. I would always play with him. There wasn't a single moment when I left home that I felt alone. I wouldn't let anybody touch him. But, Blaze wanted to play with him, so I let her. We both had the time of our lives with him. He felt so soft. His body was like cotton. He was the only true friend I had in the world. He wouldn't complain or argue with me, and he was always so kind to me. That is when Blaze did something truly horrific."

"_Hey, Frost, can I see Teddy?"_

"_No way. He's mine."_

"_Let me see him, Frost!"_

"_Give me!"_

_SHHHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIPPPPP!!!_

"That's when it happened; when my little teddy bear was torn apart. I remember seeing on the ground little scraps and pieces of what Teddy used to be. The cotton was everywhere. His body parts were spread all over the place. Everything that I owned that day turned to ash. He was ripped completely in half. I didn't realize what I had truly lost that day. I had almost lost the respect of someone who I really cared for."

"_Blaze, w-what did you do?"_

"_Hey, stop crying. It's your fault for not sharing Teddy in the first place. If you had let me see him, then this wouldn't be happening right now."_

"_I-I don't like you anymore."_

"...the first time I ever cried. I just wanted to hurt her so bad. All I had in my eyes was hatred and anger for her. It's all her fault that my Teddy is gone now. However, she forgave me and we mended our broken relationship by having our parents fix Teddy. But, as the years went on, I soon forgot about him and I soon grew out of him. He wasn't anything but a child's play toy. When the time came, I tossed him out the window and finally decided to grow up. Do you know what? I blame Blaze for forcing me to grow up and forget about Teddy. He was my everything. Why did you do it? You brought more torment to my life, you relentless, unforgiving creature. I hate everything that you are! Why, Blaze? WHY!?"

Frost got on her knees and cried her heart out. She held her head to the ground and let her tears flow like a waterfall. They moistened the sand she kneeled on. She grabbed the hot, hard, moistened sand as it slid through the cracks between her fingers. The sun slowly descended beneath the mountain ranges in the background. As it descended, the remaining light that was slowly ebbing away left its mark as the bleeding feline could feel the presence it left on her. The last pieces of light that remained inhabited inside of her had died and faded away. It finally disappeared. The sun was nowhere to be found. Everything else had fallen before her, so why not the last piece of remembrance that made her happy be stolen from her too. Nothing could possibly be worse for her at this point.

"I had better get some rest. It's already dark out," she said, trying to stomach the pain and forget about the entire situation. "Maybe if I just get some sleep, I could forget about this," she yawned. She laid down on the rough sandy floor. It brought back more bad memories. "I miss my bed..."

_Later that night..._

The cool, midnight air swept across her exposed body. She shivered and shook like she had a bad cold. She was far away from home and she didn't have her nice, comfy bed with her. It only dropped her even more.

That night, she began to have nightmares. These nightmares made her stomach crawl and her head hurt. She tossed and turned in agony. It was so difficult for her to sleep. Her nightmares mainly consisted of her and her sister engaging in fights and wars. Fights consisted of them throwing punches, kicks, and multiple obscenities at each other. She fought within her subconscious, trying to fend off the monsters and the darkness trying to eat her. She wished that she had someone to hold, someone to laugh with, or just someone to talk to through one of the toughest times of her life. Frost was moaning and whining in fear. Things of untold variety and mystery were constantly attacking her. She was stuck between her sister and millions of creatures ready to swallow her alive. There wasn't anywhere for her to run. She began to talk, as if she was trying to tell Blaze to stop destroying her.

"Blaze, please stop! I didn't mean it! I was acting irrational! I...I'm sorry," she cried.

Blaze stood silent and unmoving with blood-red eyes, just staring Frost down. She raised her had slowly as her body became engulfed in flames. Blaze contorted her mouth to form a smile. She looked like a serpent in disguise. The evil memory of Blaze launched her rain of fire at Frost. Something snapped inside her. She could feel the pain coursing through her veins now. She leaped up in fear, breathing increasingly heavily. She was sweating like a dog.

"Oh, God, what a nightmare," she sighed. "What's going on? I've never felt like this before. All of these emotions swirling around within me...what in the world is going on?"

* * *

  
_Frost is experiencing countless nightmares overnight. She's having spasms, insomnia, and more cold sweats. Her emotions begin to take her over in her dreams. She even says "I'm sorry" in her nightmares. What does all this mean_?


	4. The Storm

_Frost tries to break up her nightmares that haunt her, but she has trouble. However, a terrible storm is about to hit.  
_

* * *

_Frost_

Frost tried to rid herself of her nightmares in several ways. She tried splashing her face with the freezing ocean water, she tried pacing back and forth in-between spells of drinking the water, but that only made her stomach crawl. Salt water wasn't really the best drink to calm her down. She even simply tried forgetting about the whole thing, but her mind was deadlocked on those crawling nightmares. She held her head down in shame and the cool breeze from the ocean swept across her exposed skin. The giant, cylinder moon was hard-pressed against the blackened sky, the only source of light during the darkest night of her life. The thousands of stars hanging in the sky were like a thousand eyes constantly watching her every move. The ambience of the night was floating above her like a rain cloud, collapsing down on her like an anvil. All of this seemed so new to her, even though she had already experienced nightmares in the past. She felt like a newborn baby without parents or a guardian. She couldn't form a blank in her mind about her "sister," Blaze. Was she sick? Something had to be wrong with her, because she never had these emotions towards Blaze in over 10 years. She's always hated Blaze ever since that day, and these sudden new feelings were deafening to her.

She began to flash back to earlier that day when they had that fight. _I would rather die alone than to see your face one last time._

"Oh, I remember that. Is that why I've been having these awful nightmares? Was what I said really that awful? Maybe her persecution isn't worth my suffering," she said, with her head down once again. She shook her head and closed her eyes, hoping that hopefully she would fade away from this ugly world. Maybe if she didn't exist anymore, there wouldn't be any tension between her and Blaze. She balled her hands into tight fists and pounded the ground several times. Sand spread apart into ice crystals as she tossed sand away into the skies in anger. "Why?" she cried. "Why must I experience all of the harsh consequences of life while my sister relaxes in a comfortable bed? She's probably lying in it right now, wrapped in those toasty, plush bed sheets; resting her head on that fluffy pillow, just squeezing it and chanting, 'I hate you, Frost. I hate you, Frost.' Well, you know what? You know what, Blaze? I hate you! Do you hear me, Blaze? I hate everything you are!" she screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs in agony and pain. Her echoes shot through the open skies of the night. Her screams and screeches were so loud that they could be heard by the nearby city folk. She began to cry and moan in sorrow. Tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls. The sand absorbed them as they saturated the ground. She silenced her voice and curled herself into a ball as the winds slowly picked up speed. "Someone please save me."

Later that night, it was dead silent. The only sound that was present was the sounds of crickets, that could be heard way off into the distance on other islands, and the sound of the wind whispering across the water. Frost was sound asleep, trying her best to keep warm through the blowing winds. The cold air flowing off the water kept on pelting her back as she slept. She shivered as the wind pressed against her back and made its way up her spinal cord, blowing on the nape of her neck. She tossed and turned, desperately searching for a position in which she could feel comfortable away from the wind, but she still couldn't find a suitable position. She was freezing. All she could think about was a nice, warm bed inside a beautiful, air-conditioned house surrounded by all of her most valuable possessions and more. It made her nightmares turns into dreams, and she enjoyed every second of it. It kept her warm through the cold. Just thinking about this materialistic possession in and of itself kept her warm.

Suddenly, the winds began to pick up speed pretty fast. The temperature decreased even further. Frost tried to maintain her peaceful dreams throughout the suddenly increasing bursts of wind speed. It didn't work for very long before she woke up and stared at the sky. Dark heavy clouds began to block out the moon's light, and the stars also vanished from the sky. Frost suddenly began to fear the worst was going to happen. Small droplets of rain began to fall. She looked up at the sky as a large cluster of black clouds. They were moving relatively fast across the atmosphere. She looked with fear. She hoped that she wouldn't get hurt. Maybe this storm would just pass over her. The small droplets quickly transformed into giant clumps of rain. Running underneath the trees didn't do much at all because the intense wind was whipping them like they were nothing at all. Frost was left alone in the middle of a horrible lightning storm. She couldn't see a thing because of the torrential downpour of rain. She was being pelted heavily with floods of heavy rain and wind gusts blowing at 125 mph. It was obvious that this wouldn't blow over as quickly as she thought. All alone, she was naked and vulnerable to the torrential downpour, bludgeoning wind gusts, and the ice cold walls of water knocking her backwards. The storm got even stronger as it passed overhead. Frost couldn't see anything as the rain and hail pelted her mercilessly. She tried pushing herself forward so she could grip the one and only tree on the island. Trying to reach the tree was extremely difficult in its own right because the wind and rain was holding her back. Every breath she took seemed like her final because the rain hurt her chest. She felt as if she was on her last lifeline as the storm constantly got worse and worse.

The wind grabbed her and tossed her across the water. She bounced across the ravaging seas like a pebble. She tried to stay awake, but she was losing her consciousness as the water scratched her back and the rain pummeled her. Small increments of hail began to fall after a while. They left scars on her face as she continued to fly across the water. The wind began picked up speed again. She was getting wind-whipped left and right as her unconscious body bounced across the waters. The rain continued to pelt her unconditionally. As Frost's limp body continued to travel across the water, she could see her life flash before her eyes. The good times with Blaze, the bad times with Blaze, everything that she had ever accomplished in her life, it was all going to disappear in a flash. Everything that she ever cared for, she would never see again. Nothing would be left. She finally began to slow to a halt. She lies unconscious on the surface of the water, floating in place as the storm died down. The waves carried her body.

* * *

_  
The storm finally dies down, but Frost is in severe condition. Her life is in danger..._


	5. Compromise

_Frost pulls herself from the stormy waters to find herself at the place that disgraced her. _

_Now, in order to heal her damaged leg, she'll have to do something she would never even think of doing._

* * *

_Frost_

The horrible storm passed over the city and everything soon was back to normal, but it was still gray out. Thunder and lightning could still be heard rumbling in the background as the storm clouds rushed away from the city's vicinity. Everyone was comforted in their homes safely. No severe damage was done and there were no casualties…almost. All but one was just barely breathing. A seven-year-old girl hung her head low as her hair was floating above the water. She burst herself out of the water onto the wet concrete, breathing heavily. She was soaking wet from head to toe. Her drenched clothes and soggy hair hung low towards the ground. She swung her head back and forth as her hair proceeded smacking her already soggy face. She grabbed her long, satin hair and started to ring it out. Pools of water streamed from her soaked hair. She slowed her heavy breathing and sighed in relief.

"I'm alive," the girl exhaled. "But, where's my mommy?" The little girl walked around the city, looking in alleys, and asking strangers on the street where her mother was. She searched and searched, calling for her mother for about ten minutes before stopping by the pier for some water. The girl kneeled down, clumped her hands together, placed her hands in the water, and proceeded to drink. She took her fill and drunk as much as she could carry. When she was finished drinking, she continued searching. Just then, she saw someone crawling from the water onto the concrete. It was a girl. The little girl ran towards the girl and helped pull her out of the water onto dry land. "Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, weakly.

"Have _you_ seen my mommy?" the girl asked

"No," she sharply replied. She then raised her head. The little girl recognized her immediately. It was Frost. The girl quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could, screaming, "Akuma, akuma, akuma! Help me, please!"

Frost sat there on her knees in shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe what she heard. "That girl just called me the Devil. It's been one year. How could they still remember me?" she asked herself. She tried her best to stand and walk, but it was difficult to do so because her leg got seriously injured because of the storm. She pulled up her pant leg and noticed a huge gash on her thigh. It was covered in blood. Her entire leg felt paralyzed. She knew that she had to find someplace to medicate and rest her leg, so she sucked up her pain and proceeded forward. It was hard, but she had to take it one step at a time.

As she passed through the city, she peered at the buildings and streets. It looked like a hurricane had hit this place. She was surprised that the buildings were intact, because that was a terrible storm. She wobbled left to right as she continued to walk, trying to locate somewhere she could get medication for her wound. Just a few feet up the sidewalk, she saw a hospital. They could really help her. She trucked her way up the street to the hospital door, which was a solid, white door. As soon as she was about to knock, she looked down and saw a sign that read "CLOSED" in bold, red letters. Disappointed, she walked away.

Of all the places she visited, not one of them offered assistance. All of them were either closed or broken down because of the storm. Even some of the houses that she visited had ignored her because the people remembered her face. They slammed the door in her face, locked it, and shut the curtains; and that was common with every house that she came across asking for some help. She was about to give up hope until someone very familiar came to mind.

_Don't cry, Blaze. Princesses don't cry._

"What? Snap out of it, Frost. You're losing it. There's no way you would ever ask her for anything, especially help. That's just ludicrous…but what choice do I have? I have to get this leg bandaged up anyways," she said morosely. She knew what she had to do, but it had to be one of the hardest things she'd have to do: ask Blaze for help. "I would rather bleed to death than ask _her_ for help."

_Blaze_

Inside Blaze's home, Blaze was in her bed, curled underneath the fire-marked bed sheets. Silver was lying across from her on his bed. Silver's bed was the same size as Blaze's bed. His bed was very similar to hers, except the sheets were coated in blue and white stripes; mostly white. He was busy lifting vases and pictures with his psychokinesis. "Blaze, cheer up. It's okay. I'm sure that Frost has a real good reason for hating you this much," he joked.

Blaze flipped the covers from her head. "That's not funny, Silver."

"Ha, ha, ha. Um…sorry."

Blaze turned around and looked at the window with an angry and bitter look on her face. "Silver, what would you know about anything that I and Frost go through? Have you even been in these types of situations?"

"Well, no, but I do know what it feels like to feel hated. All I have to do is look at you and I'm brought back to when we were children. That's all I have to do, Blaze."

"Thank you, Silver."

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. Blaze got out of bed and started towards the door. As she was approaching the door, Silver told her that he was going to go train his skills some more, just in case Iblis were to ever come back. He wanted to be prepared for whatever was to happen. Blaze obliged and continued toward the door. She asked who was there, but it was silent. Again, she asked who was at the door; again, nobody answered. She was tempted to break her own door down, because she wasn't in the happiest mood today. However, she kept her head on straight and slowly opened the door. Frost was standing outside the door. "Frost?"

"Hello, Blaze."

"What are you doing here?"

"I constantly ask myself the same question: 'What the hell am I doing here?'"

"So, Frost, what have you come to see me for?" she sighed.

"Look, I just need somewhere to stay. I have no intention of talking with you. In fact, I have no idea why I'm talking with you now! The reason I came here is…"

"Can you tell me when you actually _want to be here_, Frost?" she interrupted. She proceeded to close the door in her face, until Frost grabbed the door and held it open.

"Listen to me, Blaze. I just need somewhere to stay so I can medicate my leg, all right? Is that too much to ask?"

"Coming from you, yes."

_It's obvious that she's still angry at me. _"All right, then. How about this? Why don't we make a deal? If you can let me in, we can talk."

Blaze opened the door and welcomed Frost into her home. "Okay, what do you have to say?"

_..._

_...This is embarrassing…_

* * *

_Frost has asked Blaze, the only one who truly loves her, for help, something that she would never do. What is the outcome of their conversation?_


	6. I've Got a Surprise For You!

_Frost and Blaze are talking and making their deal. What is the final outcome?_

_Meanwhile, Silver has his own agenda in the training room until he gets a message from Blaze that he won't forget._

* * *

_Blaze_

Outside, the sun burst its face through the steel dark clouds as they drove away from the city until they could no longer be seen. The bright rays of the sun shone through Blaze's windowpane, brightening and bringing life into the room. Inside, her and Frost were having a discussion about their deal. Blaze was very skeptical about Frost's suggestions, but as time passed, she began to see and understand. What she didn't understand is how and why Frost came back. She left one year ago; but before she left, she promised that she would never come back. She swore to stay away from all of us; so why she would come back was completely baffling to her. Regardless of how it happened, she listened to what Frost had to say.

"So there. How about this: You let me stay here overnight, and then I leave the following night, leg healed and all. Now that should seem viable enough to work with without me having to distract you. Well, do we have a deal or not?"

Blaze was still a little skeptic about her sister's deal, almost like a set-up. She thought that she was just going to stay for a bit, fix her leg, then leave without saying goodbye. Blaze didn't want that to happen, but she also didn't want her only sister to suffer in the world all alone. _It would be a lot less painful if I let her stay here, _Blaze thought to herself. _I just hope that Silver doesn't mind._

"Come on! Do we have a deal or not?" Frost jumped impatiently. "This leg isn't going to heal itself, you know! Yes or no, that's all you have to say! It's not rocket science, all right! If you can't decide, then I'll decide for you!"

Blaze was on the verge of cracking under the weight of Frost's attitude. She was threatened to turn down the offer just to shut her up, but that would turn her into the enemy. "All right."

"All right, what?"

"I'll accept the deal."

"It's about time."

Blaze extended her arm out with her palm open. A smile formed on Blaze's face. She tried to welcome Frost with open arms, trying to make her like she was someone, like she wasn't so alone. Frost just looked at her like she had some kind of mental problem. Blaze put her hand down, got up, and proceeded to show Frost where she was staying.

_Silver_

TRAINING SIMULATION ACTIVATED; DIFFICULTY: HARD; TARGET SPEED: FAST. TRAINING TIME: 2:00; EMULATION BEGINS IN 30 SECONDS.

This is what came from the speakers of the computer that Silver set his training settings to. Silver locked himself in a large red training simulation room that was completely empty and void of any real life. The only things that were there was a computer that was built inside the walls. It was only to be used for training simulations in the large, red room. There was only one door in the whole room, and that door was the entrance to and from Blaze's room. Silver's feet were locked in place, and he got his psychokinetic powers ready for some intense training. Once the simulation started, there was no leaving until it was all over. You either had to fight until time was up, or until you wasted all of your breath, at which point, the simulation was done. Silver had gotten pretty good in the short six months he had trained in there, and he was eager to heighten his skills even farther. As the computer made the final countdown, Silver prepared himself for anything and everything.

BEGIN TRAINING.

The simulation began, and Silver got what he had expected: an armada of robots and machines staring at him, ready to charge him. Silver braced for impact. Immediately, one robot began to charge him. Silver stopped it with his psychic abilities, and held it in place. Without warning, another robot began to charge him. He jumped over the charging robot and tossed the one he was holding at said robot, destroying them both. As he was floating in the air, three robots charged him and two others shot at him. He quickly flew out of the way, but the three robots continued to chase him down. He flew in a complete circle around the room as the three robots continued chasing him, and the other two robots were shooting at him with pinpoint accuracy. Just then, the chase cut off suddenly as the three robot split apart, leaving the two shooting robots gunning him down as he flew as fast as he could. One bullet grazed his right arm, leaving a long scar. He stopped to take a look at it, but as soon as he did, the three robots that were chasing him proceeded to close in on him. They came quickly, catching Silver out guard. Silver chose his gut reaction and flew upward, with the robots on his tail.

"What to do?" he said to himself. When he looked below, he saw all of the robots spread vastly apart. He figured that they were planning to lock in on him once he was within their range. Just then, he had an idea: if he was able to fly through the group, he could have a large enough area to perform his psychic powers on all three of the robots at once. He knew that it could work, but he needed to execute it in just the right way. It was a risky move, but it had to work if he didn't want to severely hurt himself, because those robots looked prepared for anything. He decided to put his plan into action. He flew downward with his targets following him. He flew down just so far before using his velocity to push himself forward with his stomach just above the floor. When he saw the wall, he stopped and quickly turned around. He performed his psychic ability and stopped the three robots dead in their place. Then, the other robots turned and readied their turrets. Silver knew they were going to fire at him. He prepared himself for their gunfire. All of them lined up right next to each other, and adjusted their turrets once again. Then, they let loose a flurry of gunfire. Silver used the robots he had a shields, but they could only take a few hits before they exploded. One of them blew up in his face. If he didn't do anything soon, he'd have no shield to defend him. He tossed each robot he had at the firing robots. He killed three of them, including the remaining two he had. "Two birds with one stone. Not bad," he laughed, wiping his nose.

Just then out of nowhere, all of the robots started to charge him at once. Silver strapped himself in and got his powers ready. Just as they were about to collide, the computer said...

TIME UP; TRAINING SIMULATION COMPLETE; REPRESSURIZING ROOM; SHUTDOWN IN TEN SECONDS.

All of the robots fell to the ground and disappeared. Silver was relieved that it was all over. He didn't feel any stronger, but he did feel a lot more confident. That one move he did was really close, but it was worth it because it was successful. "This training session was intense, probably the hardest I've ever done," he said. "I've had some pretty crazy training regimens in order to sharpen my skills, but this one has been the toughest one I've done in a long time."

He took his towel from the towel rack behind him and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "All right, then. Next week, I'm going to make it harder. I'm doing well, but I've got to do better," he said confidently. Just then, he heard a knock at his door.

"Silver, are you in there?" a faint voice called.

It was Blaze. "Hey, Blaze! Yeah, I'm here!" he responded back. "I just finished with my training!"

"Oh, good. Hey, come on out. I've got a surprise for you!"

"Great! What is it?"

"Well, I can't tell you, because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Silver was excited to see Blaze doing this. She had never surprised him with anything before. It was always him who did the surprises, and she always responded positively. This time, it was the other way around. This was so exciting. He exited the training room, and headed into Blaze's room excited and highly anticipated. "So, what's the surprise, Blaze?"

"Hello, Silver," Frost said, looking at him from the side of her eye.

* * *

_Silver sees Frost in their home, and fear and anxiety is running through his veins. What is going to happen next?_


	7. Troubling Conversations

_Silver sees Frost in his bed and has a terrible recollection of past events._

_Later, friendships and hearts are damaged in the process._

*******

**Author's Note: I originally titled this chapter "Roommates" and there was going to be some falliing away from the drama category of this story just one time. It was going to fall into the comedy category, kind of taking the idea of college roommates (hence the name "Roommates") that don't get along, but I found some much better leverage with the concept for this chapter. Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Blaze_

"B-Blaze?" Silver said, nervously shaking.

"Yeah, Silver?"

"W-w-what is s-she doing here?" he nervously spoke, pointing directly at Frost.

Blaze turned and looked at him with a sour look on her face, almost as if she was trying to make him change his opinion about her sister. "She just needs somewhere to rest," she explained. "Remember the horrible storm last night? She hurt her leg during it and now she needs somewhere to rest so it can heal."

"O-okay," Silver slowly chuckled.

"See, me and her made a deal. She said that if she stayed here, but ignore me the entire time she stayed here, she could actually stand staying here. I can make that sacrifice if it means that she's going to be okay, I may not be able to speak to her, but as long as she's all right, I can deal with that," she continued, "so she's going to be staying with us for the night."

"I-I see," he tensely perorated. His uneasiness and fear was taking control as he began to retract towards the door. Frost's lime green eyes stared deep into the very depths of his soul and continuously pushed him deeper and deeper into an abyss of fear and resentment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: Frost the Cat resting in his bed, instigating their pictures, and disrespecting his privacy. Frost was equally surprised. She thought that Silver would roll over and die at the sight of her. She was disappointed at the fact that he was still with that betraying bitch that was her sister. She redirected her lime green eyes away from him and continued to view pictures of Silver and Blaze having a good time together.

While Frost was taking her sweet time viewing the pictures, Silver built up his courage and pulled Blaze away from her bed quickly. Silver told her that he needed to talk to her outside. Blaze was confused as to what he wanted to talk about, but she obliged and said that she'd be outside shortly. Silver happily agreed and proceeded towards the door without looking at Frost. He tried his hardest not to turn back, but out of extreme fear, he mistakenly turned his head around and saw Frost glaring at him. Once again, her shining eyes took control of him as he became mystified, enchanted, and terrified all at the same time. If she wasn't so cold and heartless, maybe then those lime-green eyes wouldn't be so difficult to be captivated by. Instead, it seemed like she was eating him alive by just glaring at him. It just made him shudder. He tried to hide his fear, but as soon as he stepped out the door, his heart was racing like a locomotive.

_What's wrong with him? He's acting weird,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, Frost. I'll be back. I have to talk to Silver about something, okay?" she said, happily. Frost turned her head away from the pictures, closed her eyes halfway, and looked at her with distain. Blaze looked back at her and laughed uneasily. Afterwards, she quickly got up, walked outside with Silver, and left the door slightly cracked.

_Silver/Blaze_

"Blaze, why is she here?" Silver quietly yelled.

"Who?" she asked.

"W-wh-wh-what?! You know who, Blaze!" he spouted, unable to control his temper. He could tell that she was heavily trying to avoid the question because normally, Blaze wouldn't do this. She was hiding something from him. "I'm talking about Frost! What in the hell is she doing in the house?"

"I told you already, Silver. She needs somewhere to rest. Her leg is seriously injured and she needs to medicate it; and tomorrow, she'll leave."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me, huh?"

"Well, you were in there training, and I didn't want to disturb you. I wanted to surprise you with this little event."

"Well, you sure did surprise me, all right!" he snapped.

A simple 'conversation' quickly began to escalate into a full-fledged argument. "Silver, what the hell was I supposed to do, toss her out on the streets like a heartless animal? Well, Silver? You tell me what I was supposed to do, because if that's the way you feel…"

"Blaze, listen. It's not the fact that I don't support what you're doing. I appreciate it, and I think that it's real nice that you are giving your sister somewhere to stay," he said, trying to sympathize with her situation.

"Really, Silver?"

"Really."

"If that's the case, then why are you so scared of her? Why are you acting so hostile towards her? Huh? Tell me why," she angrily demanded of him.

"I just don't like her because of the fact that she treats you horribly. She doesn't like you for some idiotic reason and if she doesn't want you as her sister, that's her problem. She said it herself that she didn't want to be with you anymore. She said that she didn't want anything to do with you anymore. Remember when you two first fought? I sure do remember, because she tried to kill me. You let the enemy in the house, Blaze, and now you won't be able to get her out. I'm sorry, Blaze, but I don't like Frost staying here. You have to get her out immediately."

Blaze felt heartbroken. She was barely able to contain her temper, but she had to. "Oh, I see," she sadly spoke as she stared at him with a melancholy look. "You're trying to say that you don't like her because she doesn't like me anymore and because of your personal preferences."

"Well, I mean…"

"No, no, no. I understand. I completely understand now, Silver," she interrupted. "You hate her, and you hate me because I won't stop trying to make her see the error of her ways. I understand, Silver. If you want to persecute me because I'm trying to help my sister, go on ahead. I won't stop you," she said, as her eyes moistened. Her spirit was slowly deteriorating because of Silver's incompetence. She slowly walked back towards the door, walked into the house, and headed towards her bed. Frost looked up, but she didn't acknowledge her existence. Blaze sat down on the edge of her bed with her head down. She felt as if a thin line had destroyed her soul and nothing could be done to repair it. She always felt alone in the dark when she was a child because of her rejection and people's hatred – that tortured past seemed to come and bite her, but this time, Silver wasn't the one who was helping her. Nobody was helping her this time. Her depression sunk her deeper just thinking about it. _Frost, _she thought to herself, _I don't want to lose you again._

Silver stood alone outside, feeling bad for what he said. "I'm sorry, Blaze. Please forgive me," he sighed. When he stepped into the room, Frost looked up and chuckled.

"Hey, Silver. What happened out there?" she said with a wry grin on her face.

"Quiet!" he snapped.

"How rude," she retorted.

Frost continued to look at pictures of both Blaze and herself, and Blaze and Silver; she decided to joke around with them for longer periods of time. Silver headed towards Blaze, sat next to her, and tried to comfort her. He tried to talk to her and make her feel better, but Blaze just pushed him away without hesitation. Trying to gain her sympathy back was extremely difficult.

"Aww, did you anger your girlfriend, Silver?" she joked. "It's obviously that you can't do anything correctly, so how about you leave her alone? She wants to be left alone, you moron."

"Frost, can I speak to you in private?" he said angrily. He didn't look at her as he said it with a nasty attitude.

"Sure."

"I'll be outside."

* * *

_Some horrible and unspeakable things have happened so far. What is going to happen between all of them now?_


	8. Illusions of the Past

_Silver wants some time alone to talk with Frost._

_However, before they talk, Frost sees something that may change her life forever._

**  
NOTE: The rating for this story might change from T to M later on because the dialogue between Frost and Blaze will become very violent and more cursing may be employed. Anyway, I must admit that I had some writer's block with this chapter because one of two possible solutions could have been involved, and I kind of lost my placing when typing because I ran out of unique words to use. **

**Thank God for the Dictionary and the Thesaurus. XD**

_

* * *

_

_Frost_

Silver stood up and headed towards the door with his fists clenched tightly. Frost could feel the anger emanating through his body. She was trembling slightly, but she was only doing that to intimidate him. Silver wasn't impressed at her act as he looked back at her with animosity and hatred. She looked back at him with a wry grin. "Silver, are you going outside or are you just going to stare at me; that is, unless, you want to kill me right here, because I don't think your sister would like that," she said.

Silver gawked at her with disgust. He wanted to kill her right there and leave her bloodstains on his hands just so she couldn't hurt Blaze anymore. Looking at her face brought back the painful memories in his subconscious that he wanted to recycle forever. Silver finally stepped out the door and slammed the door shut. Frost was chuckling softly at his anger. "Why is he so mad?"

"Because he doesn't appreciate the fact that I'm trying to help my sister," Blaze softly spoke with her head hanging down.

_Really? _she thought. _I thought it was because he doesn't like me; and by the way, I'm not your sister. Stop calling me that, will you?_

Frost stood up and dropped the picture on the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked at her complexion in the mirror. Her lime-green eyes drew her into her own reflection. She stopped herself before she pressed her face into the cold glass of the mirror. Frost removed her pants and placed them on the toilet seat next to her. She opened the two-way mirror and pulled out some rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, band-aids, and some healing gel. First, she took the gel and rubbed it on the gash on her knee. Then she grabbed a couple cotton swabs, dabbed them in rubbing alcohol and ran them across the gash. She hissed in pain and fell to the floor. Trying to heal her leg like this was harder than she thought. It wasn't as rigorous as using her blood, but it was still pretty intense. She got back on her feet ever so slowly, trying to stand up straight so she could continue to efficiently clean her leg.

She then wiped her leg down with a moist face rag, grabbed a pack of medical tape from the counter, and placed one on the gash wound on her knee. "That feels much better," she sighed. She proceeded to walk out the bathroom with a band-aid strung across her leg. Immediately as she stepped out from the bathroom of her "former" sister, sunlight blinded her and leaded her towards a photo with a transparent black cloak placed over it. What was this picture? Frost wanted to know what this picture was. She slowly pulled the cloak off of the picture and lifted the picture carefully off the shelf as if it were a really rare and fragile jewel. She stared at the picture and felt scared and heartbroken at the same time. It showed a picture of Blaze and Frost when they were young. They were holding hands and smiling together. They both looked very young and full of life. Everything was perfect for them. They held life in the palms of their hands and they refused to let go. She wondered how it all split apart like this.

"What happened to us?" she spoke, with sorrow in her voice. "We used to be so close, so compatible, so loving; how did it come to this?" Frost could feel herself withering away at just the sight of this photograph. She could feel her entire world crumbling down onto the ground and being burnt as she could do nothing but watch…again.

She stared at the photo for five minutes, visualizing memories of the past and how they shaped her into this thing of obscurity, this thing of ambiguity…this misanthropic creature from the very depths of Hell. Her brain sunk into a catacomb of sorrow and self-pity as memories of that reclusive past silently haunted her subconscious. She lightly touched the glass pane covering the portrait, and drew an X over her own face. _If I weren't even alive, none of this would even be happening, _she thought. Just then, her stomach began to feel weird, like something was crawling inside her desperately trying to escape. The room began to spin and everything soon went to black. She was all alone with the picture in her hands. Suddenly, she began breathing heavily. Her heart began to race, and her legs began to shake. Her throat became as dry as a desert. Pools of sweat covered her body, head to toe, causing her to spiral out of control. Heavy breaths turned into heavy panting, which quickly shifted to hyperventilation; the next step was to stop breathing. Frost was losing her mind again. She was falling apart again. She began to fumble the picture, as she was barely able to keep it in her hands. Her entire body was shaking and her heart was moving up her throat. _I don't want to be alive! I don't! I-I just…_

THUD! With a loud and hard crash, she stumbled and fell to the ground. Blaze turned around and saw pictures lying face-down on the counter, with fragments of broken glass covering the shelves. She ran over to the shelves and saw Frost on the floor with her head down, body limp and lifeless. Blaze grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, Frost. Wake up," she begged. She let her go and her body fell limp again. She feared for her life. Blaze, fearful of what may happen, looked down and saw the picture of her and Frost when they were children. The cracked frame brought her back as well. She kept herself under control just by looking at that picture; it reminded her of a better time in history with her twin sister. Now, this cracked frame made it seem almost inevitable that her sister didn't care for her. It was like an ominous foreshadowing to this horrible future that was predicted years ago, but had already come true. _Where did that time go?_

As Blaze stared at the cracked childhood frame, she could hear a groaning noise. Was it Frost? Was she waking up? Blaze went to her side and comforted her. "Frost! Oh, thank God. Are you okay? Please tell me that you're okay," she said, holding her shoulders, making sure that she didn't stumble over again. However, when Frost fully regained consciousness, she could feel clammy hands on her shoulders. From the corner of eyes, she saw Blaze, looking sympathetic. She forced her off and got up, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Get off me! I'm fine!"

"But, you didn't look okay to me. I was only making sure that you were okay. I was only trying to help, Frost."

"Well, I never ask for your help! Did you hear me call your name? Did you hear me say, 'Blaze, please help me; I need your help!' or anything like that? No, I didn't think so; so, what in the hell convinced you that it would be a logically good idea to come and "help" me?

Blaze stood silenced.

"I didn't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Silver."

"But..."

"But, what? God, Blaze, you're so fucking annoying."

Blaze stood alone with nobody to save her. "I-I just wanted to help."

* * *

_What does the picture mean? Is it beginning of Frost's inevitable recovery, or her potential spiral into suicidal thoughts? _


	9. Silver versus Frost

_Silver decided to have a talk with Frost to find out why she is "messing" with Blaze._

_But, a simple talk turns into a brawl between the two._

* * *

_Blaze_

Blaze felt naked and lonely. She felt as if a like a giant, towering behemoth was violently pressing her face against shattered glass shards. That's exactly how she felt at this point in her life: hated, isolated, and disgusted with herself. She felt as if that same towering behemoth had taken her shriveled-up heart from her chest and ate it whole. How could her sister – her only sister – push her away and crucify their relationship like this? It made no sense. It all stood out as obviously as a puzzle with a few missing important pieces. Without those few remaining pieces, the puzzle is incomplete. The final vision is blurry and the final image is still butchered. Blaze felt exactly like this: incomplete and butchered. The future that she wanted her and her sister to have – to love each other, to provide for one another, and to cherish each other for life – it seemed that that dream was never going to come true. For now, she really hoped that Silver and Frost would work with one another to relinquish the grudges they held against one another.

"Be careful."

_Silver/Frost_

Outside, Silver was leaning against the wall of a nearby building patiently waiting for Frost to show her face, so they could begin their conversation. "She's taking too long. Where is she?" he said in an annoyed tone. While he waited for her, the wind began to pick up and the temperature began to drop. Dark clouds began to migrate within the area, bringing thunder and wind with them. Rain was soon to come. Silver could feel it. He began to grow impatient and very irate. Maybe she chickened out and decided to run away like a heartless coward. Just when he was about to quit on her, he hear the sound of heels clacking against solid ground. "Good, she's here."

Frost closed the door behind her. As soon as she stepped outside, she could feel the cold air press against her face. The cold air took her back to the time she was on that deserted island in the middle of the ocean. The loneliness caught up to her quickly. "The cold wind…" she sighed, "it feels like a bunch of rusty needles clawing away at my exposed flesh; like being dropped into a freezing pool of an ocean while flesh-eating sea creatures tear me apart from the inside out. I've never felt warmth in so long. It's painful to be back out in the cold like this."

"Over here!" Silver called, bothered by the fact that she took so long to appear. "What took you so long, huh? Picking on Blaze, I'm assuming?"

"No," she said. "I think that she's sunken so low that she doesn't deserve to be ridiculed normally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Frost wanted to know why Silver was being so defensive of Blaze. If only he could have seen her face close-up, then it would be obvious that she was breaking herself down because she has to face the fact that Frost just didn't want to be around her anymore. "Silver, I'm sure that even you would turn your back on her if you see how she looks now."

Silver became outraged. "That's not true! No matter what situation Blaze is in, I'll try my best to help her in any way that I can. I'd never abandon her," he shouted, clenching his teeth, "unlike you, you filthy backstabber." His face was all flushed out already because he was so angry.

"So, I'm a backstabber now? First, I'm a misogynist, which is painful enough knowing that I was blacklisted from society, now I'm a backstabber? What else am I, Silver? Am I a liar; a sadist; a coward? Or am I just a thing; a monster; an abomination of mankind? You tell me what I am to you! Do you think that I deserve to die? Am I nothing but a virus that pollutes the air and fouls up this life? Tell me what the hell I am to you, Silver!"

Silver was speechless. He had never seen her so angry ever since the time when she warred with Blaze one year ago. He was kind of nervous because he had never talked to her alone like this, especially since she's in such a feverous rampage. He wasn't able to say what he wanted to say anymore, but he had to say something to appease her somehow.

"Tell me what I am to you," she said furiously.

Silver was mistakenly staring into Frost's eyes. Her lime-green eyes broke through the walls of his defenses. Her eyes made him feel lost and blind. Never before had her felt so scared in his entire life of just one person. It was baffling. He could feel the anger from where she was standing. Her pulsating rage made him feel small and weak, like a bear cub lost without its mother. He couldn't say what wanted to say because his words had fallen from his mind. He was so scared right now. He needed to say something so that he wouldn't look stupid. "Frost, y-you're a disgrace!" he blurted without thinking.

Ice began to develop all around her body. "Thank you, Silver," she said.

"'Thank you?' For what?"

"Thank you for driving me under even farther."

Frost let her anger drive her as she ran to attack Silver. He positioned his body in his familiar fighting stance that he used in his training modules. As Frost was running towards him with fire in her eyes, Silver was prepared for anything that she was going to throw at him. He charged his PSI and tossed a wave at him, hoping to stop her in her tracks. At the last second, Frost jumped above his head, just narrowly avoiding the PSI wave. Still in the air, she turned her body and began firing four ice crystals at him. Silver still had his back turned, but he saw them coming from the corner of his eye. He hopped out of the path of the incoming crystals. Jumping backwards, he successfully avoided all but one ice crystal. A scratch was left across his cheek. _Darn, _he thought,_ she has good aim._

She landed flat on her feet, facing him. Silver was impressed by her agility and her prolific athletic ability. If only she wasn't trying to kill him, then he would shake her hand and acknowledge her. He could see the anger in her eyes and if he looked close enough, he could see his reflection in her cold stare. She was gunning to kill him. Just thinking about that made him feel even more uneasy, but he still had to maintain a cool head. He couldn't let the fear of death break him down so easily. He recollected his thoughts and focused squarely on fighting Frost. No distractions and no screw-ups. Frost wanted to punish him for calling her out like that. She hated his guts and just wanted to make him suffer. She launched more ice crystals at him, this time with greater intensity and speed. If he had a hard time dodging those last few crystals, how was he going to dodge these? He had to try. He was able to dodge about two of the four that flew towards him. The other two cut him on his hand and his torso. Frost had him. If this was all he was going to do, it was only a matter of time before he was completely defenseless. Silver had to get his bearings together. If he kept on going like this, then there was no way that he was going to get away from her. "What's the matter? My mind is in complete control, and I believe that I can beat her, but something is holding me back. What is it?"

"I'll tell you what. You're scared," she said. "No matter how hard you try to deny it, you're scared of me. You fear me. That's why you can't focus on fighting me efficiently."

"That's not true. I'm not scared."

"You were just sweating bullets a few minutes ago, gripping your chest with both hands, and shaking your head in a paranoid and disturbed way, as if you were trying to deny the fact that you can beat me. Now, you're covering up that fact that you really are terrified and lying to me right in front of my face. What does that say, Silver?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he further denied. He tried to defend his pride. He didn't want Frost to find out that he was acting weak for a reason.

"Really? If that's the case, then why are you sweating like a dog?"

"Um, I-I just…uh…"

"Like I thought."

Frost charged him again, this time she had the means to freeze him and end his life in an icy prison. Silver got his bearings straight for the last time and prepared himself once again. This time he was _really _ready. He was going to fight back this time. He prepared his PSI once again, wetted his lips and raised his gloved hand. As Frost was charging him, he tried to read and memorize her movements. He figured that she was going to jump over his head again, so that's what he planned to do. He planned to cut her off guard and then stop her dead in her tracks. It had to work. We wasn't going to let it fail, not by a long shot. Frost was nearing him, hands outstretched and willing to strike. Silver knew what he was going to do: as soon as she jumped, he had to cut her off and take control of her. If she didn't ump, he had to improvise. She was getting closer to him, and Silver was fully prepared for her to jump. When she got close enough, she halted to jump, then proceeded to slide underneath him. "She tricked me! No way!" he exclaimed, shell-shocked at what she had done.

Just then, she raised her right hand in the air and all of a sudden, little particles began to gather in her palm. The particles looked like they were beginning to form something. They warped and twisted themselves around until they gripped each other and formed a shape. It opaque design could be made out in mere seconds. She had formed a spear made completely of ice. Even though Silver wasn't really trying his hardest, it was time for him to unleash his potential. Once Silver readied himself, Frost arched her back and tossed the spear towards him at blazing speed. Silver locked his eyes and his mind on the oncoming spear. Focused and full of attention, he used his PSI and stopped the ice spear in its tracks. He reversed the spear back to her, full force. Frost thought fast and shattered the spear with a protective ice sheet she formed. As soon as she dropped the ice sheet, she tried to walk towards him, but for some reason she couldn't move. She couldn't even budge. She struggled to escape, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move a muscle. She was stuck in place, struggling to make a motion, but was still unable to. Why was she unable to move her muscles? It made no sense. "What's holding me back? Why can't I move? Oh…Silver. It's you."

"That's right," he said with a wry grin on his face.

"Let me go, right now," she heatedly demanded.

"I don't think I should do that."

"Why not?"

"I won't let you go unless you promise to admit to your wrongdoings and apologize to Blaze, your twin sister. She loves you so much. She would never do anything to hurt you. If you promise to forgive and forget, I'll let you go free."

"How many times to we have to go through this same tedious routine? That will never happen. I'll never forgive her for what she did to me. End…of…story," she maliciously spoke.

"Will you ever learn?" Silver lowered his head and shook it in disgust. How could one be so cruel as to regret their wrongs, and then deny it so explicitly? Silver wasn't going to have this. He raised her into the air and began slamming her against the walls of many different buildings nearby. He really didn't want it to escalate to this, but she forced it to come to this.

Frost was taking heavy damage quick. She had to break loose somehow, but Silver had her in his grasp. If she didn't do something quick, she was going to die. She tried only to move her hand so she could attack him, but the force was too strong for her to bear. Down below, something felt loose, like a tightening sensation. It was coming back again. The stinging feeling in her leg was back again, but this time, it felt worse. She medicated it not too long ago, and it was feeling fine, but it was automatically feeling like a knife piercing her skin. Something wasn't right. Every time she was being smashed into a wall, the pain was just too intense for her to handle. She screamed out in agony every time Silver bashed her against a wall. She couldn't take pain this intense. It felt vaguely felt like a loose nail from a building got stuck in her wound. She couldn't hold back her tears as they streamed down her face because of the intense, screaming, burning pain. This time, she really wished for death. "S-stop! It hurts! P-please stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

"You're so stubborn. All you have to do is just apologize for what you did to your sister. That's all you have to do. Is that so hard? All you have to do is forgive and forget. It's so painless. You can stop this torment and pain if you just say you're sorry. It can all end with just one simple word: "sorry." Just tell it to her, please. She needs it, Frost. She's hurting more than you can possible imagine, and yet you don't even care; not a lick of compassion runs through your veins. It's pathetic, really. Why don't you just say sorry? Just say sorry. That's all you have to do. It's so simple. Will you do it; not for me, but for Blaze's sake?"

Frost reluctantly disregarded his words. "Y-you can b-burn in Hell, Silver."

"Why do you make this so hard, Frost?"

_Blaze_

Inside Blaze's home, Blaze could hear the sounds of the fighting and the clamoring of Silver and her sister. Were they ever going to solve their issues with each other? It seemed as if that wasn't going to happen. Anyway, she decided to build her courage back up and stop the fighting herself. She picked herself up and headed the door. When she grabbed the doorknob, she hesitated to turn it. She feared that maybe she was going to get in the way again. She wasn't going to let that stop her because she had to get in the way if she wanted to stop the fighting. So, with that motivation in her mind, she turned the doorknob and stepped out of her house only to find something absolutely terrifying.

* * *

_This is how they have found out how to settle their differences. It's pretty sad. _

_What will happen next? How will Blaze react to what she saw?_


	10. The End?

_Blaze has seen something that will be seared into her retinas._

_And, Frost finally says the dreaded words that Blaze never wanted to hear._

* * *

_Blaze/Frost_

Blaze stood motionless with wide eyes. She saw, with her own eyes, Silver holding Frost with his psychic powers, mercilessly slamming her against the walls of the buildings. All she could do was watch in horror as the never-ending story of hate and rejection continued to drag onward. Blaze shouted from the top of her lungs, "That's enough!"

Caught off guard, Silver turned around quickly and saw Blazes frustrated and angry face, red with flushed cheeks and diluted with anger. More fear shriveled up the last of his bravery as he could feel Blaze's vehement rage pulsating through her. "Blaze, is that you?"

"Silver, how could you?"

As soon as she spoke, he tried to turn the tables in his favor. "Blaze, wait! You've got it all wrong! It's not my fault. Frost tried to attack me. She's the one at fault, not me. You have to understand, Blaze."

"Yes, I completely understand, Silver. You needn't explain anymore. Leave now, Silver."

"But, I was just…"

"I said leave," she demanded, "before I get really angry." Silver looked at her hands and he could see them glowing red. She was gathering the flames of anger. As she clenched her fists tighter, the flames began to grow more and more violent, and the final pixels of Silver's once brimming courage finally faded away deep into the dark corners of his mind. He knew full well that he was being overpowered, and no matter how much he tried to explain, she wasn't going to listen. Everything that he was planning to tell her – like talking to a brick wall – it was completely worthless. There wasn't anything left for him to do, so he decided to listen. He gently lowered Frost down on the solid pavement and walked towards the door with his head facing the ground. Blaze didn't turn her head as he passed him. He just walked away with no one – not even Blaze, his one true friend -- feeling even an inch of solace or forgiveness for him.

Once Frost touched the ground, free of Silver's control, she immediately fell to the ground, gripping her bleeding leg. Blaze came to her aid. _Damn you, Silver, _Frost thought to herself, _why did you do that to me?_ She stared at her even bigger gash – much larger than the original, mind you – and couldn't comprehend how much bigger it was and how much more it hurt. When Blaze reached her, she put her hand over Frost's shoulder, and asked, "Are you okay? Did Silver hurt you?" Frost immediately and violently pushed Blaze aside.

"What do you think?! Of course he hurt me! Does it look like he hurt me? Look at my leg! It's in even worse condition than it was last time. I can barely stand."

"Please, Frost, let me help you. You look really hurt," she begged. Many times she requested to help her, and many times she was rejected. Even through all the hate and distasteful abhorrence, she still felt a soft spot deep in her bleeding heart for her sister. "Let me help you."

"How many times do I have to say it? I'll scream it until my lungs give out: NO! I don't need your help, you bitch!"

A bitch? Is this all that she was to her now? Nothing more than a worthless ornament that will collect dust after just a few years, then become worthless and meaningless? No matter how much she tried to deny it, she wasn't going to let it break her again. She remained silent as she continued to let her sister spit out multiple obscenities without even stopping to take a breath.

"As a matter of fact, I'm sure that you must have known or, at the very least, heard the arguing and the fighting that was happening out here. I'm sure you heard it all in that little hotbox that you call a home. About that, why didn't you come and stop Silver from hurting me so badly? I'm sure you heard me screaming out there. I was screeching and crying in pain. Literally, tears were streaming down my face. Did you not hear me?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, why the hell not?"

"It wasn't my business anyway. It was between you and Silver."

Frost became even more enraged. At the same time, she tried to stand up. "Really; so you're telling me that if Silver was killing me right now and he told you to just ignore the whole thing, you'd listen to him?"

"No. Never."

"Liar! Black-hearted liar! You know that you will, because you'd do _anything_ for him."

Blaze decided that it was time to stop letting Frost wrongly persecute her like this, so she decided to speak up. "Don't ever call me a liar, Frost! I'm still your sister and still I love you! Please stop persecuting me like this! All of this ignorance is doing nothing but tearing us apart. Please, Frost. It's not too late to turn your life around and change yourself for the better. Frost, I love you. I mean it from the bottom of my heart, and I will never, ever hurt you. Please, Frost, please…I want you to be my sister again, even if it's just for one day, I beg you, please be my sister again," she cried. A tear flowed from her eye and smacked the ground. The rain from the clouds above began to fall immediately afterwards.

"Here we go again with the sob story," she scoffed as the rain poured on her. She began to slowly limp towards Blaze. "Blaze, I don't think you understand. We will never be together. No matter what you say or do, I don't want to be with you. I don't want to be near you, I don't want to see your face, I don't even want to breathe the same air you breathe. You mean absolutely nothing to me. All you are is just a selfish, little swine who doesn't deserve one drop of the sympathy you have. We all know that stunt that you pulled one year ago was just for attention; just to get more people to hate me and break me down even further. We all know it, don't we?" she viciously chuckled. She was getting closer to Blaze. When she neared her face, she grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her towards Frost's face. "I hope you understand this. Now and forever, we are through. It's over. The bond is broken, Blaze. From this day forward, we are no longer sisters."

She let Blaze go and turned and proceeded to head back to that same vacant island in the middle of the ocean. Frost was finding it increasingly difficult to stand up because of the blistering pain of her wound. Every step that she took felt like a drop of poison being applied to her exposed skin. After a few steps, she fell to the ground, face first, with blood pooling from her wound. Blaze was absolutely speechless. Her entire world crumbled and slipped through her fingers. Nothing was clear anymore. Everything had completely disappeared before her very eyes. All that she knew quickly became a cryptic mess of nothing. As the rain continued to pour, she stood staring into the distance. All she saw was darkness -- a perfect representation of what her life quickly became: an empty void of darkness and emptiness. "Maybe you're right," she said, in a soft and broken voice. "Maybe we're not sisters anymore…"

* * *

_Well, Frost finally said it. She doesn't want to be Blaze's sister anymore; what's even worse, Blaze is now willing to accept it._

_Is this the end of their relationship together?_


	11. Reclamation

_What Frost said was the final nail in the coffin between them._

_But when it seems that all hope is lost, a miracle from God happens._

_

* * *

_

_Blaze_

'_From this day forward, we are no longer sisters.'_

That one phrase put Blaze's feelings at a standstill. As the rain once again proceeded to pass from the city into other areas, that didn't mean that it was all over. Blaze still felt as if a giant storm cloud was forever to float over her head. Even if she was to forget about Frost's words – no matter how strenuously difficult it would be to forget them – the storm cloud would forever be floating just slightly above her head, pouring down a torrential downpour of rain. "We're not sisters anymore? It's just too much to bear. I can't believe that she really meant what she said. I guess she's right about what she said: we're no longer sisters and…" she paused and stopped herself. She couldn't fully grasp the consequences of what she was going to say, but if she was going to feel better inside, she had to get it out. "I…I just have to accept that now."

"Hey, Blaze, come on inside. It's getting cold."

Not realizing that Silver was still outside, she turned around and saw him leaning against their house's door. "Oh, yeah, sure. You can go ahead. I'll be in soon," she said.

"Okay. See you inside."

_Frost_

Frost was slowly making her way away from Blaze's home to the water. It was only a matter of time until she was completely absent-minded of that pathetic waste of space that she used to call a sister. She was very happy and her heart was actually jumping for joy. She didn't have to deal with all of the drama involving her and her former sister ever again. She felt as if it were a blessing from above. This was the best time of her life to be disposed of that piece of trash that was plastered to her for all this time. "I can't believe that it's all over. I'm sure that Blaze is heartbroken over this whole situation, while I'm over here laughing and enjoying life," she laughed. She giggled and chuckled in glorious, unchained jubilee. "No more of that whiny little girl. All the time she caused me nothing but pain, but now, I don't have to suffer anymore. Now, all I have to do is find out a way how to get back to that little island on the sea."

Just then, a draft came from behind her and it felt like the wind was somehow forming a bridge to the isolated island. "Yes. Now's my chance." While the air was still in that formation, from her hands she fired off a wave of frost into the sky. In mere seconds, the winds began to freeze over and a pathway became visible. Frost was so excited to get back to that lonesome rock. She proceeded to take the icy passage back to the island. As she was walking, images of Blaze began to pop in her head. "Blaze…no, what am I thinking? I can't be thinking about her. I let her go, and that's the way it should be," she said as she stepped foot on the island. The ice passage began to disappear behind her. "_This_ is my new home. I've already established the fact that I've dropped Blaze like a rock, and after I get some sleep, she should be out of my subconscious forevermore."

_Later that night…_

As Frost desperately tried to fall asleep, all she could do was hold her eyes open and stare at the large, crescent-shaped moon, sitting stationary in the dark sky. She sat up with her legs crossed and her hands tied. "Damn it. I've been awake for four hours, ever since midnight. Why can't I fall asleep? There has to be a reason behind this insomnia," she complained. She crossed off all the possible solutions; she was angry; she was sick; she was stressed out; "Nope, it can't be those. I don't know what it is. Oh, well. I'm sure whatever is depriving me of sleep will go away soon," she said, and with that, she lied back on the clam and glass infested dried sand, hard and lifeless with the spirit of a dreary tomorrow lurking within it. Maybe this was a plausible solution, but she had been lying on that same sand for one whole year, so that couldn't be it. She quickly took her mind off of the problem and drifted off to sleep. Her eyes creaked closed as the moon continued to brighten the blackness of the sky above her head.

Suddenly, she began to feel strange, as if something evil, like a massive malevolent spirit, was creeping closer and closer to her. She shook and convulsed in her sleep in such a way that made it seem like she was suffering from a seizure. Tossing and turning wildly, she woke up panting and breathing, sweating like someone who just got out of the sauna. "Why can't I sleep?" she asked herself, once more pondering upon this unexplained mystery. It all was such a bewildering quest that seemed to drag on forever, even though it had only been a few hours. Nothing but black surrounded her as her loneliness was taken aback by the many small crustaceans washed up on the small island. Maybe these little guys would curb her loneliness and help her fall asleep; to no avail. Instead, one of them pinched her in the nose as she picked it up. She immediately pulled it off of her black petite nose and it scuttled back towards the water. She cursed herself for not being able to sleep at all. She had been deprived of sleep for months on that little island. The only sleep she ever got was when she was tortured by nature's fury – not to mention her own damned loneliness – and she just needed to get away from the world for just one night. Alas, she was subjected to days upon countless days of borderline insomnia-like conditions, and it angered her that she couldn't her nightly dose of regularly required sleep. With her head to the sand, she silently cried, "Why can't I sleep? I want a nice, warm bed to wrap myself in."

All of a sudden, she heard a rumbling sound. She looked around, fearful that it was a terrifying monster coming to gobble her up. She continued to shake her head back and forth, looking wherever she could for a towering behemoth or a mutant fish, being that the water wasn't so safe to drink or bathe in, until she looked down and realized that it was her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything in a while. The only way she survived was Blaze sending her leftovers and scraps every month. It wasn't much, but looking back on it now, she should have been much more grateful. Suddenly, she began to feel weary and everything began to spin. Her intestines began to compress and crumble as she held her stomach and groaned in pain and suffering. Everything began to disappear before her. She slowly made her way towards the one palm tree and latched onto it. She could feel something rising from within her trying desperately to escape. As it neared, Frost could feel her knees weaken and her arms give out. She could barely find the strength to stand up anymore. Her entire body shut down, when suddenly her gag reflex activated and she spewed from her mouth vomit. It poured and gushed from her body like water from a busted pipe. It continued to force its way from her body with such intensity. It was absolutely terrifying. Sadly, the only plus about this was that nobody was around to see this. The vomit kept on pouring from her body as she tried to hold it back with no avail. That just made it flow even worse. It was a sickening thing for Frost to go through so much pain and ridicule that she just wanted to get away from it all. Finally, all of the vomit was expelled from her body. She looked at the vomit and saw the leftovers that Blaze sent her, all regurgitated into a light-brown convoluted mess from her own body. She even found traces of her own blood in the pile of vomit.

Looking at that nasty pile just made her become so much more disillusioned and scared of herself than she already was. If she could spot traces of blood in her vomit, then maybe it was time for her to leave this world forever. The smell was even worse. The scent of the transferred mess penetrated her nostrils and tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly became nauseous again. It just brought her down lower and lower until she felt that she didn't belong in the same ground as her own kind anymore. All she wanted to do was end her suffering right then and there. She had the powers to do it, and she had nothing more to keep pushing her forward any longer. But first, she needed to talk to a familiar face.

_Blaze_

Blaze was lying in her bed, still in her familiar cape-like clothes, just staring at the counter where all of the pictures and photographs that her and Frost took together as children. There was even one with Silver in it, performing the old bunny-ear gag on Blaze. She laughed and continued to stare at them. One of them caught her eye. It was a recent picture taken about two years ago: Frost doing a funny pose for Blaze when they were in Frost's house. That one got a nasty look from Blaze and she contemplated on burning it. "Why, Frost? Why did you leave me?" she said, dejected.

"Because she doesn't care about you," Silver interjected. "Listen, Blaze. I understand that you miss the love that you and Frost used to share, but she just doesn't want to be with you anymore." Silver knew that this was going to be a difficult pill for her to swallow, but it had to be done. "I know that it's hard, but you just have to accept the fact that she isn't interested in being your sister anymore," he continued. "I'm sorry, Blaze. I hope that you can understand this."

Blaze knew that it was true after all. Frost didn't want anything to do with her anymore, and it just made her weep like a baby, but she had to accept it. She wasn't going to let it break her down anymore. "I understand now, Silver. If she doesn't want to be my sister anymore, I'm willing to accept that," she said, content with her decision. "Hey, Silver, can you hand me that photo of Frost on the top shelf, please?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied. He used his psychic powers and picked up the framed picture on the fourth, top shelf and floated it over to her."Here you go."

"Thanks, Silver"

"Sure. Hey, Blaze, what are you going to do with that picture anyway?" he asked.

"I'm going to burn it," she said. She spoke it without any hesitation. Silver was in shock as to what Blaze said. He couldn't believe what she was really going to do. That was one of her favorite pictures of Frost, and now she wants to burn it and transform it into nothing but ashes? Wow, she must have been serious about her resolution to forget about Frost if she was really going to torch her favorite picture of her "sister." She removed the frame from the thick piece of paper, snapped her finger, and a small flame appeared on her index finger. As she was about to finalize her completion of forgetting her former sister with whom she once shared a long, trusting relationship, a knock on the door was heard. Silver volunteered to get the door, but Blaze interjected and decided to open it herself.

As she approached the door, she could hear heavy breathing outside of the door. The panting was tempting her not to open the door, but she didn't want to be rude. "Who is it?" she called. No answer. "Who is it?" she called again. No answer. "Last time I'm asking. Who is at the door?" she called a third time. Once again, no answer was given.

"Who was it, Blaze?" Silver called from his bed.

"It was no one."

"_No, wait!" _a small voice called from behind the door.

All of a sudden, Blaze's brain flipped a switch and she began to remember a very familiar voice. She walked back towards the door and opened it. It was Frost. She was completely soaked from head to toe, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Blaze looked down at her with hostility, resentment, anger, and pity running through her. Frost was cold and broken down on her knees. She was crying because she was so cold, but because she was so wet, it was hard to tell and they blended in with her already saturated face. She begged to come in and dry off, but Blaze nastily rejected her offer. Frost pleaded with her to let her in and dry off, and went as far to kissing her shoes. Blaze looked down at her sad face with extreme pity and decided to give her a towel from her bathroom. She grabbed a large towel, threw it in her face, and violently told her to leave. Frost begged from her again her condolences. She said that she just wanted to talk outside. Blaze retorted nastily that she could just go talk to herself, but Frost said again that she just wanted to talk. She agreed to talk with Frost and she stepped outside.

_Blaze/Frost_

"Um, hi, Blaze," Frost sheepishly chuckled.

"What do you want, Frost?" she angrily said.

Frost was scared of Blaze's anger. She had never been scared of Blaze before, so she could tell that this was the beginning of her ultimate recovery. "I just want to talk."

"You said that already. If you want to talk, then talk. If not, just leave me and Silver alone."

Frost decided to get out what has been plaguing her ever since she said what she said. "Okay, here we go," she said to herself, as if she was giving herself a preppy speech. "Blaze, you know that what I said to you was out of anger and resentment towards you. At the time, I thought it was true. I thought that I was stronger than you, above you, beyond you. But, after seeing the truth, I finally realized that what I did to you was wrong."

"That's nice. I forgive you," Blaze said sarcastically. "You can go back and hate me now."

"No, Blaze, please…LISTEN TO ME!!!" she screamed. "I need to be loved. I want to be loved. The entire time, I've been lonely, depressed, and suicidal. Every single day I spend on that island, I die a little every single day. I haven't been able to sleep at all without being reminded of the terrible thoughts of hunger, loneliness, and painful depression. One day, I almost drowned. When I was on that isolated island, I was attacked by a wild sea creature. I was in its clutches until I got away by freezing it. When I did, I was so close to death, I could literally see my entire life flash before my eyes when I burst from the water onto dry land. I even saw flashbacks of you and me holding hands and singing happily. Another day, I contemplated on committing suicide because of my driving hunger." She continued to explain many terrible tales from self-mutilation, drought, and extreme loneliness in the intense sun. Every single story penetrated the barrier around Blaze's heart and made her feel sympathy for Frost's terrible situations. She never saw Frost this broken down before. The later stories just tore Blaze's soul apart.

"Frost…"

"B-Blaze, I've been so lonely," she said, as her voice began to break. She fell to her knees and began to convulse and drown in her own tears. "I need help! I can't go on one day without wanting to kill myself! I can't go on anymore without someone to protect me and hold me!" she cried, holding herself tightly and shaking. "I don't want to be a freak anymore! I don't want to be hated anymore! I don't want to be lonely anymore! Blaze, I'm _so_ sorry that I pushed you away! I'm the lowest form of life on the face of this planet without you. Without your love, I can't go on another day! I'm so sorry I hurt you," she cried. She grabbed Blaze's knees and pulled herself towards Blaze. She looked up at her. "Blaze, I beg of you, please let me love you again. Please…let me be your sister again."

Blaze was overcome with joy and happiness. Her pride and anger completely vanished from her body, and she became ecstatic with love and intense emotion. She couldn't say anything; she was so happy that words escaped her. They were so far from what she really wanted to say before. It completely caught her off guard. She had not expected for Frost to open up and let her pain and suffering go like that. Taken aback by Frost's confessions, tears began to flow from Blaze's eyes. "Come here, my dear sister," she said, choked up.

Extremely happy and joyful, Frost jumped into Blaze's arms, they jumped up and swung each other around, laughing and crying happily beneath the nighttime sky. Silver looked out the window and saw them celebrating and overheard the laughing. He grabbed one of the old pictures which featured Blaze and Frost at about seven years old holding hands and looked at it for a second, and then he redirected his focus to Blaze and Frost celebrating outside. When he compared this picture with the jubilee celebration outside, it immediately reminded him of better days and how everything was going to be okay.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a **review** if you like and tell me what your thoughts are. See you all later._


End file.
